Revelación Ofuscada
by TurkoJAR
Summary: Con un período de tres meses borrados de su memoria sin razón aparente luego de la segunda Génesis Wave, los freedom fighters y el Dr. Robotnik se encuentran otra vez en constante conflicto, pero esta vez sin saber bien que es lo que los empuja. La aparición de un mobiano muy extraño puede marcar la diferencia entre lo que debería ser y lo que será...
1. Capítulo 1 - Comportamiento Errático

Capítulo 1 - Comportamiento Errático

— ¡Es una maldita alimaña! — Exclamó con frustración mientras daba un golpe contra el panel en el que estaba apoyado. Los gritos iracundos de un hombre gordo y un genio resonaban por la solitaria habitación. Robotnik se incorporó llevándose el dedo gordo y el índice hasta el puente de su prominente nariz, apretándolo intensamente como quien trata de alejar una fuerte migraña — ya lo he intentado todo ¡Todo! — refunfuñó entre dientes —. Pero sin importar cuanto planifique, cuanto trate de anticiparme, siempre encuentra una manera de salir airoso sin siquiera esforzarse demasiado —. El odio que recorría sus venas hacía que su cabeza latiera al compás de su flujo sanguíneo. Era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de ser un robot, no tener que lidiar con los defectos de la carne.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro errantemente con las manos unidas tras su espalda. La habitación estaba atiborrada de cables, tubos, máquinas y partes de robots de manera tan saturada que su imagen podría marear a cualquier persona que la observara demasiado en profundidad. Sin embargo para Robotnik no era así, era su manera favorita de ver al mundo: como un caos de metal y circuitos. Intentaba maquinar desesperadamente algún plan para deshacerse de su incipiente molestia, pero no sabía cómo. Sabía que no debía quedarse demasiado tiempo quieto o de otro modo los Freedom Fighters comenzarían a ganarle terreno, pero su mente estaba demasiado agitada como para formular ideas claras. Nuevamente se dejó caer en su mullida silla frente a los enormes monitores de su computadora central. En algunas pantallas se mostraban datos, cifras y cálculos que había estado aplicando en su anterior plan, antes de que fuera desmantelado por Sonic y los Freedom Fighters, mientras que en otras podía ver imágenes y datos de cada uno de sus enemigos «no importa cuántos datos reúna, nunca es suficiente… » Pensó alterado para su interior. Clavó unos momentos la vista en una de las pantallas que mostraban la imagen de una joven lince. Nicole era una computadora que gracias a los nanobots que los Freedom Fighters le habían robado tiempo atrás podía tomar una forma física con esa apariencia. Dejó la mirada unos segundos en esa pantalla. Sabía que no podía acercarse a la base de datos de Nicole ya que estaba en el centro de Nueva Mobotropolis, una ciudad hecha por completo de nanobots, pero era algo que realmente deseaba. Si tan solo pudiera poner sus manos en la computadora central, copiar todos sus datos e investigar cómo funcionaba su sistema de archivos, estaba seguro que podría aplastar a sus enemigos en un solo movimiento. Pero ya lo había intentado antes sin éxito alguno — necesito algún comodín, algo que los mantenga lejos de Nicole mientras yo me acercó a su central y trabajo con tranquilidad ¿Pero qué o quién? —. Repentinamente un recuerdo volvió a su cabeza. Antes del último combate que había tenido contra Sonic, momentos antes de lanzarse a la carga, se le había acercado el mobiano más extraño que jamás había visto. Era un joven Jirafa, bastante alto con el pelo largo y la barba de color castaños. Pero lo que lo hacía más curioso era la armadura que llevaba puesta, esta era la razón por la que aquel encuentro se le había grabado a fuego en su mente. No había llegado a verla en acción, pero después de darle un rápido vistazo le había quedado más que claro que la tecnología que la componía era de una naturaleza muy avanzada; casi seguro que era más avanzada de lo que él mismo conocía. El tipo actuaba de manera errante y había llegado hasta donde estaba él con sus robots riendo a carcajadas. Se paró al frente del enorme autómata de reacción que había fabricado en aquella ocasión y le dijo entre risas que iba a ser derrotado. Esto no le hizo nada de gracia. Pero no terminó allí, sino que también le ofreció su ayuda a cambio de un favor. En aquel momento estaba ansioso por el combate y molesto por la osadía de aquel individuo al anticiparle una derrota incluso antes de haber luchado. Le lanzó cuatro de sus robots encima lo que hizo que se diera a la fuga en la dirección por la que había llegado. Luego del fracaso rotundo de la invasión se dio en retirada huyendo como de costumbre. No era su forma favorita de terminar una batalla, pero si la más recurrente. Cuando fue a revisar el estado de las cuatro unidades que había enviado tras el joven jirafa descubrió que habían sido puestas fuera de combate. No pudo recuperar nada de su memoria tampoco. Luego de esto quedó convencido de que ese mobiano tan extraño podía ser de gran ayuda, y el tenerlo cerca también le daría la oportunidad de estudiar su armadura. El único problema con el que tenía que lidiar era el hecho de no saber dónde buscarlo. Ni si quiera sabia su nombre, pero eso no iba a detenerlo, un tipo como ese seguro debía de llamar mucho la atención por lo que no sería tan difícil de rastrear.

— ¡Lien-da! — Vociferó repentinamente apretando un botón al borde de su consola — ¡Ven aquí de inmediato!

No había pasado ni medio minuto cuando una puerta se perfiló en la oscuridad de la pared, acentuada por la luz del pasillo que la precedía. Por la misma entró una équida de cabellos rizados y una expresión seria, casi en un gesto de enojo — ¿Llamaba doctor? — preguntó de manera servicial pero con un dejo de resentimiento mientras se paraba dejando reposar la mayor parte de su peso en la pierna derecha.

— Tengo una tarea para ustedes — informó cortante Robotnik mientras volteaba la silla para quedar frente a su subordinada y cruzaba los dedos por encima de su pecho — Y por ustedes me refiero a ti y a tus equidnas.

— ¿Una misión? — Preguntó Lien-da algo desconfiada.

— ¿Recuerdas al extraño mobiano que nos cruzamos hace algunos días? ¿La jirafa? —.

— ¿El que predijo el fracaso de su plan antes de la invasión? — apuntó la chica algo aburrida

— Si — le espetó violentamente Robotnik con enojo — Ese mismo mobiano — tomó unos segundos para calmarse antes de continuar — Necesito que lo encuentren y lo traigan ante mí, pero como invitado. Tengo una propuesta de negocios para él.

Lien-da cambio el peso de pierna — ¿Piensas aceptar su propuesta? — Preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! — Bramó agresivamente mientras le largaba una mirada iracunda — ¡Ahora ve y tráeme a ese tipo!

— Si señor — respondió la chica con aburrimiento antes de salir de la habitación.

—Para ser mi mejor lugarteniente su actitud deja mucho que desear — se lamentó para sí mismo volviendo a llevarse el índice y el pulgar al puente de la nariz.

— …Yo creo que después de la última paliza que le dimos no va a volver a asomar su calva cabeza por un buen tiempo — decía un erizo azul sentado arrogantemente al borde de una mesa ovalada mientras descansaba los pies sobre la misma.

— No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados a esperar que ataque nuevamente y lo sabes Sonic — le recriminó una ardilla de pelaje castaño que estaba en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

— No estoy diciendo eso Sally — la corrigió Sonic — Pero creo que deberíamos tomarnos las cosas con más calma.

— Sonic tiene razón querida — Lo apoyó una coneja mitad robot desde otro ángulo de la mesa — Te ves algo estresada, vas a terminar teniendo un ataque de nervios si continuas así.

Sally guardó silencio unos momentos mientras observaba a todos los integrantes del grupo que estaban junto a ella. Además de Sonic y Bunny estaban Antoine, Tails, Rotor y Amy, todos la miraban con un atisbo de preocupación. Finalmente bajo la vista unos momentos — Lo siento chicos — se disculpó — Todavía estoy algo alterada y confundida…

— Es por esos extraños recuerdos fragmentados ¿verdad? — La inquirió Rotor preocupado.

— Si… aun no puedo quitármelos de la cabeza — afirmó la princesa mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro — Las cosas que hice mientras estaba robotizada fueron…

— ¡Basta Sally! — La detuvo Sonic — ¡Estabas bajo el control de Eggman en ese momento, no fue tu voluntad la que te llevó a hacer esas cosas!

— No te culpamos por ellas — lo apoyó Amy — Somos tus amigos y te conocemos mejor que nadie.

— Gracias chicos — aceptó Sally mientras ablandaba el seño

— Lo que aún me preocupa es que fue lo que ocurrió con los recuerdos que nos faltan — apuntó Tails mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla pensativamente — Es como si tres meses de nuestra vida se hubieran esfumado dejando todo en orden para que algo continúe…

— Ya hemos hablado miles de veces de este tema — lo interrumpió Antoine — siempgre llegamos a lo mismo: nada. Debeguiamos pgreocupagnos pog el futuro, no el pasado en estos momentos.

— Twan tiene razón chicos — exclamó el erizo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento bajando los pies de la mesa — Nuestra única preocupación en estos momentos es Eggman. Olvidémonos de Ixis Naugus, Geoffrey St. John, la Genesis Wave y todo lo que nuestras memorias se llevaron, por lo menos hasta que esté todo más calmado.

— ¿Qué me dicen de Knuckles? — Inquirió Sally — Él es el que está más afectado por todo eso.

—La desaparición de los equidnas lo afecto mucho — se lamentó el erizo — Pero debe haber una forma de recuperarlos, Eggman trajo de nuevo a Lien-da y la Legión después de todo.

— Propongo que nos tomemos un día libre para despejarnos antes de decidir nuestro siguiente paso — dijo Rotor poniéndose de pie — Mañana nos reuniremos aquí nuevamente.

— Apoyo la moción — exclamó Sonic poniéndose de pie también y dirigiéndose a la salida despreocupadamente.

Sally soltó un suspiro de abatimiento — Bien, creo que un descanso nos hará bien a todos —. Los demás se levantaron de sus sillas y comenzaron a desfilar hacia la salida excepto Sally. Tails antes de salir nota que se había quedado rezagada.

— ¿No vienes? — preguntó el zorro mirándola con curiosidad.

— En un rato, quiero arreglar algunos asuntos con Nicole antes — respondió la ardilla mientras se acercaba a una terminal que estaba cerca — No te preocupes Tails.

— Este bien, cuídate — le deseo el joven zorro antes de salir también.

«Estoy más preocupada por el bien estar de los habitantes que por el mío propio en este momento» pensó Sally amargamente mientras presionaba un botón y Nicole aparecía en la pantalla.

— ¿Que ocurre Sally? — preguntó la Lince desde el monitor

— ¿Puedes reunirte conmigo Nicole?

— En un momento estaré allí — finalizo Nicole cortando la comunicación. La princesa se apoyó con ambas manos en la consola y dejó reposar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellas con abatimiento.

— ¡Muy bien montón de vagos! ¡El doctor nos encargó una misión así que tenemos trabajo! — Vociferó Lien-da mientras entraba en las barracas de la Dark Egg Legion. — El trabajo es bastante simple en realidad, tenemos que encontrar a un tipo.

Los legionarios que deambulaban por el lugar se detuvieron y centraron la mirada en su líder. Las barracas constaban de una serie de habitaciones interconectadas por enormes umbrales sin puertas. Dentro de cada habitación se podían ver catres, cajones y efectos personales de cada uno de los equidnas mientras que la habitación del fondo contenía equipamientos de combate y el acceso a un hangar donde almacenaban los vehículos.

— ¿Es que ahora hacemos de niñeras? — Preguntó uno de los legionarios indignado.

— ¿Por qué no envía mejor a una de sus chatarras? — Agregó otro — seguro le será más fácil localizarlo de ese modo. —Murmullos de aprobación recorrieron la sala.

— ¡SUFICIENTE! — Bramó iracunda la equidna — ¡Ustedes son mis subordinados y van a mostrarme el respeto que merezco! ¡A menos que prefieran que los haga pedazos con mis propias manos! ¡¿Entendido?!

— S-si señora — respondieron al unísono intimidados — lo sentimos señora.

— Además, ¿ustedes piensan que yo no sé todo eso? — agregó con fastidio. —Pero ordenes son órdenes.

— Entonces, ¿Cuál es el nombre de nuestro objetivo? ¿Cómo es físicamente? — Preguntó un tercer legionario.

— No sabemos su nombre, pero probablemente lo recuerden de la última invasión — con un movimiento de la mano Lien-da desplegó una pantalla holográfica que mostraba la imagen del joven jirafa. — Debemos encontrar a este tipo y traerlo con vida, como invitado.

— ¿Cómo invitado? — un cuarto legionario se mostró algo confundido.

— Así es —Zanjó Lien-da cortantemente. — Probablemente Robotnik piensa aliarse con él. Pidió que lo trajéramos con vida, pero no especificó si nuestro invitado tenía que estar sano y salvo. — La equidna dibujo una media sonrisa macabra — por lo que son libres de usar los métodos que consideren necesarios, solo tiene que seguir respirando.

Una risa general recorrió la habitación como respuesta a esa libertad extra.

— Bien, quiero que se dividan en grupos de seis — comenzó a organizar Lien-da. — Cada uno de los líderes de escuadra va a tomar una zona. Les enviaré una copia de la imagen. Recomiendo que inquieran en los asentamientos, pueblos, ciudades y cualquier lugar donde pueda hallarse, pero cuidado — advirtió elevando ligeramente el tono de voz — No creen problemas más grandes de los que pueden controlar. Sería difícil enviarles refuerzos, estamos solos en esto.

— Si señora — respondieron los legionarios y se pusieron en marcha. Prepararon armas y equipos, tomaron diversos vehículos entre tanques y naves y salieron en búsqueda del extraño individuo.

Lien-da también tomó un equipo de cinco legionarios y esperó hasta que la última unidad estuviera en movimiento antes de salir. — Niñeras… — bufó molesta por lo bajo — Robotnik solo nos usa como un montón de sirvientes para satisfacer sus estúpidos caprichos…

En las siguientes horas Lien-da con su escuadrón volaron al noreste, deteniéndose en cada ciudad, pueblo, poblado y casa que cruzaron. La gente naturalmente se mostraba reacia a cooperar con ellos dado su asociación con Robotnik y su apariencia semi-robótica, sin embargo utilizando un poco de «persuasión», como la llamaba la equidna, lograban hacerlos hablar. Pero era inútil, nadie parecía conocer al individuo, por más extravagantes que fueran sus características. Lo que en un principio había aparentado ser una tarea muy fácil se iba complicando rápidamente; era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Al caer la noche el nivel de frustración de la lugarteniente había alcanzado niveles bastante elevados. Ninguno de los otros grupos había logrado ningún avance tampoco.

— ¿Cómo puede ser tan escurridizo este tipo? — Preguntó alterada a la nada mientras lanzaba un puñetazo contra el tronco de un árbol cercano arrancándole un buen trozo — ¡Va vestido como un maldito astronauta! ¡Alguien debió notarlo en algún momento!

El escuadrón de Lien-da se había reunido con otros cuatro que estaba cerca de la zona montando un campamento en el claro de un bosque para pasar la noche. Levantaron varias tiendas de campaña y tendieron un rápido y precario circuito eléctrico para suministrar iluminación durante las horas de oscuridad. Los legionarios que estaban abocados a diversas tareas miraban de reojo de tanto en tanto a su líder, algo temerosos de que esta encontrase alguna razón para descargarse contra ellos. Sin embargo un sonido llamó la atención de la lugarteniente interrumpiendo su momento de desahogo. Lien-da no se movió inmediatamente, sino que esperó unos momentos mientras un pitido proveniente de su tienda seguía elevando su intensidad. Luego de un minuto una expresión de resignación invadió su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia la fuente del sonido. Se paró frente a la consola que habían ensamblado dentro de la carpa y presionó un botón para aceptar la llamada. Acto seguido la imagen de Robotnik inundó la pantalla con su prominente mostacho.

— ¿y bien? — Preguntó el doctor autoritariamente — ¿ya lo encontraron? Quiero creer que buscar a un simple mobiano no debería ser una tarea muy complicada para ustedes.

Lien-da apartó brevemente la vista del monitor mientras tragaba con amargura — temo que no lo hemos podido localizar aún — informó con pesar. — ya indagamos en todas las zonas colindantes y nadie ha visto siquiera un individuo que corresponda a la imagen de ese tipo.

Robotnik torció el rostro en una mueca de fastidió — ¡No puedo creer el nivel de inutilidad que estoy presenciando! — Bramó con un arranque de ira — ¡más les vale encontrarlo para mañana antes de esta hora! ¡De otro modo los devolveré al agujero del que los saqué! — Acto seguido cortó la comunicación dejando a la equidna clavada en su lugar observando la negra pantalla.

Lien-da apretó con fuerza el puño y le lanzó un golpe brutal a la consola despedazándola por la mitad mientras soltaba un alarido de furia. — ¡Primero los freedom fighters, luego ese maldito demonio de Tasmania y ahora este tipo! ¡Somos el hazmerreír de todo mobius! — gritó iracunda. Se dio cuenta de que tenía la respiración muy acelerada y trató de calmarse un poco inspirando profundo y exhalando. — Supongo que mañana tendremos un día aún más duro — se resignó mientras daba media vuelta y salía de la tienda.

— ¡Sigo pensando que no debimos separarnos de este modo! — se quejó Sonic elevando la voz por encima del rugido del motor de un biplano mientras el sol de mediodía producía destellos sobre la metálica pintura del mismo—. Lo tipos de la Dark Egg Legion son peligrosos…

— Ya escuchaste el reporte de Nicole — le respondió casi a los gritos también Tails mientras piloteaba el avión —. Están divididos en grupos y demasiado esparcidos. Además, podemos lidiar contra grupos de seis, ya les hemos pateado el trasero antes.

— Tienes razón amigo — aceptó mientras intentaba escudriñar el suelo entre la arboleda que sobrevolaban — podemos acabar fácilmente con un par de freaks con túnicas. Twan y Bunnie también son duros de roer, lo mismo Amy y Rotor, en especial con ese nano traje. Sin embargo me preocupan un poco Sally y Nicole... no son precisamente combatientes por naturaleza.

— No te preocupes tanto, quizás Sally no tenga fuerza o velocidad, pero siempre encuentra una forma de resolver los problemas — finalizó el zorro mientras viraba el biplano hacia la derecha ligeramente para visualizar mejor una zona del bosque— ¡Sonic, allí! ¡Mira! — exclamó mientras apuntaba un punto en particular soltando una mano de los controles unos momentos.

— Parece que dimos con una de sus patrullas ¡Excelente! —bramó emocionado el erizo — ya me estaba hartando de esperar, ¡ahora pasemos a la acción!

— Voy a bajar el avión en el claro que está medio kilómetro al norte — le informó Tails dirigiendo la aeronave en esa dirección.

— ¿medio kilómetro? — Preguntó algo decepcionado — espero que puedas mantener mi ritmo entonces, porque no tengo la paciencia suficiente para malgastar una hora caminando esa distancia.

Tails rió ligeramente mientras ponía la nariz del biplano en descenso diagonal — No pienso quedarme atrás por nada en el mundo. Además, puede ser nuestra oportunidad para averiguar qué fue lo que ocurrió con los otros Equidnas —.

El aterrizaje fue suave y sin pormenores. El par se apeó intacto y comenzaron a correr en dirección de su objetivo. El erizo usaba sus pies para alcanzar una gran velocidad sin nada de esfuerzo mientras que el zorro utilizaba sus dos colas moviéndolas como un torbellino para volar a su lado a la par. No tardaron mucho en avistar el reducido escuadrón de Equidnas que avanzaba a paso redoblado por un sendero.

— Parece que nuestros amigos tienen prisa— apuntó Sonic con una media sonrisa arrogante — ¿Qué tal si les hacemos una visita que no puedan rechazar?

— Sonic, yo creo que deberíamos aprovechar el factor sorp… — comenzó a opinar el zorro, pero Sonic ya había saltado justo frente a la línea de Legionarios. — Aquí vamos de nuevo… — resopló abatido mientras se unía a su compañero.

— ¡Miren lo que encontré! ¡Media docena de huevos podridos! — soltó el erizo burlescamente mientras se plantaba frente a los Equidnas. Estos se mostraron bastante sorprendidos y rápidamente tomaron posiciones ofensivas.

— De todas las alimañas que podían hacer este día peor de lo que ya es, tenía que cruzarme contigo — dijo una voz amargada desde la cola de la hilera. A Sonic se le hizo muy familiar e intentó atisbar de quien provenía

— ¡Lien-da! — Exclamó Sonic y luego emitió una risotada — ¡Parece que saqué el premio grande! Vamos a hacer un trato, ya que puedo negociar directamente con la líder de estos patanes. Si se entregan voluntariamente y nos dicen que es lo que está planeando Eggman vamos a tratar de ser amables mientras pateamos sus tecnológicos traseros.

— ¿Qué tal si mejor te arranco la lengua y te la hago tragar? — respondió Lien-da muy irritada mientras bajaba del vehículo terrestre en el que viajaba —. No estoy de humor y estamos cortos de tiempo.

— ¿Cortos de tiempo para qué? — Preguntó Tails con curiosidad — ¿Acaso ese mobiano que están buscando es muy urgente para Eggman?

— Como si fuera a decirles algo a ustedes — rió con sarcasmo la Equidna — ahora, ¡Fuera de nuestro camino! —. Con un amplio movimiento del brazo hizo aparecer una onda eléctrica que embistió velozmente contra el par, pero Sonic y Tails fueron más rápidos y lo esquivaron sin dificultades.

El resto de los legionarios comenzaron a abrir fuego con sus armas de plasma también, iniciando el característico caos de las batallas. El zorro y el erizo esquivaban rayos de plasma por doquier, estaban tan concentrados en ello que Lien-da, aprovechando el momento, le propinó un puñetazo cargado de electricidad en medio de la cara Sonic enviándolo a volar contra un árbol. Tails viró la cabeza rápidamente para seguir con la mirada la trayectoria descripta por su compañero lo que le costó un golpe en el estómago propinado por el pie de la Equidna. Sonic se levantó con rapidez y usando un spin dash derribó a tres legionarios y trató de alcanzar a Lien-da con el ataque, sin embargo la chica fue más rápida y saltó a un costado girando sobre su espalda para evitar el impacto, luego se levantó rápidamente y emanó un rayo eléctrico en dirección de su oponente azul. Sonic logró esquivarlo por escasos centímetros y se lanzó nuevamente a la carga. Mientras tanto Tails volaba por los aires esquivando proyectiles de plasma y derribando de tanto en tanto a algún legionario. En un momento dado, Sonic logra conectar un spin dash contra Lien-da lanzándola de espaldas contra su vehículo.

— ¿Ya han tenido suficiente? — preguntó el erizo arrogantemente parado frente a ella mientras Tails se reunía con él.

Lien-da, se incorporó lentamente mientras observaba a su alrededor. Todos sus legionarios estaban dispersados por el bosque, completamente inconscientes. Una mirada de ira se perfilo en su rostro pero un pitido electrónico llamó su atención.

— ¿Qué es eso? — inquirió Tails mientras observaba atentamente la fuente del mismo en el vehículo.

Haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta la Equidna toma un auricular y se lo lleva al oído. Escucha en silencio durante unos segundos y luego cambia su expresión en un gesto de triunfo. Cuelga el auricular y voltea a mirar a sus enemigos nuevamente — Parece que de todos modos perdieron muchachos. Mis equidnas ya localizaron al tipo, lo están llevando con Robotnik en estos momentos.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó alterado Sonic.

— ¡Debemos interceptarlos Sonic, vamos! — apresuró Tails

— ¿Interceptar a quién? — Planteó pedantemente Lien-da — ¿Acaso tiene idea de donde están? ¿Qué camino van a tomar?

Los tres se miraron unos segundos en silencio.

— ¡Tú nos lo dirás! — La amenazó Sonic mientras la apuntaba con el dedo — a menos que quieras que…

— ¿Qué cosa? — Cortó desafiante Lien-da — ¿Acaso piensan torturarme? ¿O cómo van a obligarme sino? — El dúo de héroes dudo unos instantes y la chica sonrío con satisfacción — Sería mejor que se dieran prisa. Quizás si parten ahora puedan localizar el convoy, ¿no lo creen?

— ¿Y dejarte a ti libre ahora que te tenemos donde queríamos? — Apuntó Sonic — ¡eso ni soñarlo! Ahora te llevaremos a ti y a tu pequeño escuadrón de huevos a que terminen de pudrirse en prisión.

— Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro de ello — aseguró la chica con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro —. Verán, la única razón por la que estaba hablando con ustedes es porque necesitaba hacer tiempo…

— ¿Tiempo para qué? — Tails se mostró algo asustado repentinamente mientras notaba el sonido de una turbina que se acercaba rápidamente.

— ¡Tiempo para que lleguen los refuerzos, claro! — soltó Lien-da con una risotada justo en el momento que un objeto de importante tamaño aterrizaba entre medio de los tres levantando una fina capa de tierra —. Creo que recordaran a Metal Knuckles ¿verdad? — un equidna robótico emergió de entre el polvo clavando su fría y muerta mirada electrónica en Sonic y Tails, casi en un gesto de odio. Los legionarios que estaban inconscientes comenzaron a moverse detrás poco a poco.

— Oh si… — soltó Sonic algo intimidado —. No podría olvidarme jamás de esa mala copia…

— Metal Knuckles, ¿podrías cubrir nuestra retirada? — le preguntó la chica mientras apoyaba un brazo en el hombro del autómata —. Solo intenta no humillarlos tanto como la última vez… o mejor, ¿sabes qué? ¡Humíllalos aún más! es mejor prevenir que curar después de todo.

De un segundo a otro el guardián robótico se lanzó a la carga con una vertiginosa velocidad impactando al erizo con el hombro y empujándolo unos cien metros a sus espaldas. Luego en un parpadeo volteó a ver al zorro quien le devolvió la mirada completamente aterrado durante una fracción de segundo antes de saltar e intentar volar con sus colas. Sin embargo le fue imposible moverlas ya que el robot lo había atrapado por las mismas. Rápidamente describió un arco por sobre su cabeza golpeando al joven zorro contra el suelo brutalmente, luego cambio la dirección del arco para rematarlo contra el tronco de un árbol y por ultimo giró sobre su propio eje para impulsarlo una centena de metros contra una enorme roca. El cuerpo del chico rebotó con un ruido sordo sobre las mismas y cayó inconsciente a los pies de estas. Un grito de rabia hizo que la maquina volviera la vista a sus espaldas justo en el momento que Sonic avanzaba contra el a una velocidad imposible de creer. Sin embargo el autómata cubrió su cuerpo con ambos brazos y repelió el ataque sin sufrir daños. El erizo terminó rebotando contra los antebrazos de su oponente siendo impulsado hacia arriba. Metal Knuckles, aprovechando esto, salta impulsado con sus propulsores y trata de atinarle un cabezazo. Sonic esquiva este ataque por muy poco girando sobre sí mismo y logra propinarle una patada en la cabeza haciéndolo retroceder algunos metros. El autómata no pierde ni un segundo y vuelve a acometer agresivamente contra el erizo usando sus garras en esta ocasión. Sonic responde con un spin dash y terminan colisionando ambos en el aire. Un fuerte estrepito caracteriza la fuerza del choque y ambos contendientes son repelidos varios metros en dirección contraria a la que habían descripto momentos antes. Metal Knuckles aterriza cómodamente sobre sus pies mirando en dirección del erizo sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo Sonic aterriza con dificultad, aquejado por un fuerte dolor en su espalda. Aparentemente las garras del robot habían logrado abrirle una importante herida que sangraba débilmente.

— Siempre es lo mismo contigo — le dice con dificultad mientras trata de incorporarse bien erguido — puedo barrer el piso con el original, pero una copia oxidada me patea el trasero…

Metal Knuckles se agacha ligeramente en posición de ataque y vuelve a cargar contra Sonic. El erizo responde nuevamente con un spin dash pero esta vez el autómata lo detiene con las manos y oprime con fuerza a su rival para frenar el ataque. De pronto Sonic se encontró recibiendo un abrazo letal. Los mecánicos brazos del equidna robótico lo apretaban con tanta fuerza que sentía como si se fuese a partir por la mitad en cualquier momento. Justo cuando el dolor estaba alcanzando su clímax, un par de colas amarillas golpearon en la cabeza al autómata como un relámpago haciendo que este suelte a Sonic el cual se desploma adolorido en el piso. Metal Knuckles responde a la agresión casi instantáneamente propinándole un puñetazo al zorro en la cabeza, pero este lo esquiva y logra conectar otro golpe con sus colas lo que hace que el robot retroceda un paso. Tails aprovecha esto parándose entre medio de su oponente y su amigo. El equidna robótico sin embargo no se inmuta y en un parpadeo embiste nuevamente al chico dejándolo también malherido en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de su compañero. El autómata luego se acerca a Sonic y levanta las garras con intenciones de atestar un golpe final, un golpe letal, pero se detiene en seco con la mano en alto. Levanta la vista al cielo y con un estruendo se eleva dejando a los héroes al borde de la conciencia.

— ¡T-tails! — Exclamo Sonic débilmente — ¿Estas bien?

— Aún sigo respirando — gimió este débilmente —. Creo que… que tenías razón acerca de separarnos… después de todo — agregó entre jadeos mientras apretaba unos botones en un reloj pulsera que tenía en la muñeca de la mano izquierda.

— Creo que nadie esperaba ver a esa mala copia de Knux — se lamentó el erizo —. Tampoco logramos averiguar nada sobre los demás equidnas…

— La ayuda viene… en camino — informó el zorro antes de desvanecerse.

— ¿Tails? — preguntó preocupado su compañero —. ¡Tails! — se arrastró rápidamente hasta donde yacía inconsciente este —. Diablos Tails… lo siento —. Terminó mientras se recostaba a su lado y poco a poco perdía el conocimiento también.

Un poco más lejos se encontraba Lien-da y su convoy de equidnas. La chica maldecía por lo bajo mientras se dirigían al punto de reunión. El enfrentamiento con el erizo había servido para acrecentar su mal humor, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que solo dos freedom fighters fueron suficientes para obligarlos a huir en retirada. «Tantos problemas solo para hallar a un tipo» pensaba continuamente. Había dado la orden a todas las unidades de reunirse en un punto específico antes de regresar a la base de Robotnik. Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer al su objetivo en persona, después de todo habían tenido que poner de cabeza el pajar para dar con la aguja. Otra mala noticia le llego a medio camino: varias de las otras unidades de búsqueda habían sido interceptadas por los freedom fighters. Solo una había logrado escapar, de las otras dos había perdido contacto. « ¡Mierda! » fue lo más suave que se le cruzo por la cabeza cuando le informaron de ello; había perdido a doce legionarios y su situación no era tan buena como para darse el lujo de reducir los números de sus filas. Definitivamente los últimos dos días habían sido productores de mucho estrés.

— Kraiton — exclamó Lien-da mientras abría un canal de comunicación con el líder de otra unidad — dime una cosa…

— ¿Que necesita señora? — preguntó el equidna con disciplina.

— ¿Dónde encontraron al tipo? ¿Opuso resistencia? ¿Lograron averiguar su nombre? — inquirió rápidamente a su subordinado.

— Estaba, no sé si decir oculto, más bien estaba esperándonos en un asentamiento de criminales en los bosques del sur. Crook Hideaway se llama el lugar.

» Cuando llegamos tuvimos que enfrentar un conflicto con varios tipos en la entrada que intentaron asaltarnos. Por suerte detrás de nosotros venia otro escuadrón por lo que los superamos en número rápidamente. Luego de esto nos abocamos a requisa del antro de pueblo. No nos tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a alguien que nos diera una indicación sólida y terminamos en un bar frente a la plaza central del lugar. Entre yo solo ya que no nos pareció buena idea irrumpir como una especie de pandilla en el lugar y me acerque a hablar con la cantinera. Allí aprendí su nombre: Krajil. También parece que tiene un arreglo con la mujer para disponer de comida y bebidas, pero nunca se queda a consumir nada. Nadie sabe de dónde vino ni que propósito tiene, pero tampoco es que les importe demasiado. Apareció una semana y media antes de que nosotros lleguemos. Es todo lo que pude averiguar allí.

» Cuando salí del lugar me encontré cara a cara con Krajil. Estaba esperando sentado al borde de la calle. Apenas me vio, se puso de pie y dijo que había llegado justo a tiempo y preguntó si ya nos íbamos o si teníamos algo más que hacer. Le pedí que nos acompañara y solo se limitó a aceptar la propuesta sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

Lien-da quedó pensativa unos momentos — Bien, supongo que es mejor así — comentó recostándose algo más tranquila en el asiento del vehículo —. Ya tuvimos suficientes problemas con esta operación. Cuando lleguen al punto de reunión armen un campamento, pasaremos la noche allí y mañana volveremos a la base. No tengo ganas de verle la enorme nariz esta noche a Robotnik…

— ¡Si señora! — respondió marcialmente Kraiton antes de que la comunicación se corte.

La chica dio un rápido vistazo a los equidnas que la acompañaban. Hacia un tiempo que se había arrepentido de haber trabado un vínculo de trabajo con el Doctor, pero si quería conservar a su gente sana y salva no le quedaba otra opción que jugar bajo sus reglas. Era una idea amarga, pero no tenía escapatoria. Cerró ligeramente los ojos con estas ideas dando vuelta en su cabeza y dormitó un poco.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Rastros Encontrados y

Capítulo 2 - Rastros Encontrados y Rastros perdidos

La Dark Egg legion había montado un importante campamento entre medio de dos cerros en una zona semi montañosa aprovechando la cobertura que ambos colosos le proveían. Era un asentamiento muy amplio en el que se podían avistar por lo menos unos doscientos equidnas ataviados y encapuchados con capas negras caminando por doquier. Había una gran cantidad de cables que recorrían el piso suministrando electricidad a cada tienda y maquinaria que pudiera avistarse. En la zona sur del campamento yacían múltiples vehículos pertenecientes a los legionarios perfectamente ordenados en hileras mientras que en el lado opuesto estaban las tiendas de cuadra. Lien-da había arribado hacía pocos minutos y se dirigía presurosa hacia la zona sur acompañada por un equidna encapuchado que la escoltaba. Se podía ver a la chica repartir órdenes mientras caminaba con el ceño fruncido pero sin aflojar el paso. Al llegar a una carpa de gran tamaño custodiada por dos legionarios se detuvo unos momentos y se quedó observando el umbral.

— ¿Dicen que no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia? — preguntó Lien-da por enésima vez.

— Nada, ni si quiera tuvimos que ordenarle que nos acompañe, simplemente lo hizo — respondió el legionario que la había venido acompañando.

— Bien, es un comportamiento muy curioso… — razonó la chica unos momentos, luego volteo para ver a los guardias — Pueden retirarse, me gustaría hablar en privado con este tipo.

Los dos legionarios la saludaron marcialmente llevándose la mano a la frente y se retiraron mezclándose con el resto de los equidnas —. Tú también Kraiton, no necesito ayuda — ordenó volteándose ligeramente para ver a su acompañante con el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Está segura de que no es peligroso? — Dudó Kraiton dándole un vistazo a la tienda que se encontraba frente a ellos.

— ¿Estas sugiriendo que no puedo cuidarme por mi misma? — preguntó amenazadoramente Lien-da.

— ¡No, No! — Se corrigió rápidamente el equidna algo nervioso — jamás pensaría eso. Estaré revisando los vehículos mientras usted lo interroga entonces — acto seguido dio media vuelta y se internó en el campamento desapareciéndo de la vista.

— Muy bien… vamos a ver quién es este tal Krajil y porque Robotnik está interesado en él — se dijo en voz baja antes de atravesar la puerta de lona que la separaba del interior. Dentro de la tienda la temperatura estaba ligeramente más agradable. Los sonidos del exterior sin embargo eran apenas opacados por las finas y sintéticas paredes que componían la habitación. Lien-da dio un rápido vistazo alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en lo que buscaba: un joven jirafa de cabellos largos ataviado con una armadura de apariencia futurista. El tipo estaba sentado de espaldas en un silla tarareando una melodía completamente desconocida para la equidna mientras se mecía con las piernas en lo alto de una mesa. Lo hacía con mucha emoción y de tanto en tanto soltaba una frase con una voz bastante desafinada. Aparentemente no había notado la presencia de la chica por lo que Lien-da se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta para llamar su atención. Krajil se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido, perdiendo el equilibrio y desplomándose con silla y todo en el polvoriento suelo de la carpa.

— Tu debes ser Krajil me imagino — le dijo al chico mirándolo desde arriba con un ligero gesto de decepción.

— ¡Y vos debes ser Batman! — le respondió este devolviéndole la mirada desde el suelo con una sonrisa que se le hizo muy estúpida e irritante a la chica —. Digo, con esos dotes deductivos podrías personificarlo fácilmente — terminó con sarcasmo mientras se ponía de pie ágilmente y se sacudía la tierra de encima.

Una marcada mueca de fastidio se le dibujo antes de responder — Dime una cosa, Krajil — lo inquirió ignorando el comentario que este había hecho —. ¿Cómo es que pudiste predecir el fracaso de Robotnik?

— Ah, no lo hice — respondió desinteresadamente Krajil — Solo me limite a hacer lo que el guión decía que hiciera. Así de fácil — Lien-da se mostró algo confundida por esta respuesta.

— ¿Guión? ¿De qué guión estás hablando? — Preguntó la chica desconcertada — ¿acaso todo fue una trampa?

— ¿Eh? — El chico la miró unos momentos con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada —. ¡Ah! No, nada de eso. Quiero decir que solo me apegue a cómo iba la historia. Aunque solo mostraron esa parte como un recuerdo así que no era muy relevante que digamos. De todos modos, no hace falta leer el libreto para saber que el Ivo iba a perder, digo, es algo muy común ¿No?

— Tristemente estas dando en el clavo — afirmó Lien-da mientras lo miraba con curiosidad. Empezaba a pensar que de hecho el tipo no estaba en sus cabales —. ¿Por qué le ofreciste tu ayuda?

— Porque se me cantaron las pel-¡Nah, mentira! Porque necesito que el gordo me haga un favor —. Aseguró mientras escrutaba con la vista a la equidna.

— ¿Qué clase de favor? — inquirió esta algo incomoda por la actitud de su interlocutor.

— Eso no te lo voy a decir a vos — le negó con una ligera risa mientras volvía a posar la vista en el rostro de la chica —. Si don Ivo acepta mí propuesta entonces, ¡Joya! ¡Les cuento a todos! Pero hasta entonces prefiero guardármelo. De paso de esa forma también le genero más expectativas a los lectores — concluyó señalando con el dedo gordo de su mano izquierda en esa misma dirección.

«Claramente este tipo no está bien de la cabeza» pensó la Lien-da al ver la extraña actitud de Krajil «Pero órdenes son órdenes». Exhalo una pequeña cantidad de aire con abatimiento antes de volver a hablar — Bien, mañana temprano partiremos hasta la actual base de Robotnik. Hasta entonces tienes prohibido salir de los límites del campamento. Tampoco quiero verte rondando los vehículos ni nada en la zona norte del mismo. Voy a dejar dos guardias apostados en la entrada de tu tienda para mayor seguridad ¿Estoy siendo clara?

— ¿Clara? ¿Qué acaso no te llamabas Lien-da vos? — le replicó mirándola con una falsa expresión de confusión.

La equidna cerró el puño con enojo, pero solo se limitó a dar media vuelta y salir de la tienda sin decir ni una palabra más.

— ¡Date prisa Rotor! — Apuró una eriza rosa a su compañero mientras volaban por los cielos. La chica estaba agarrada de la espalda de Rotor mientras este surcaba los cielos con su nano traje —. ¡Recibimos el pedido de auxilio de Tails hace más de dos horas! — Amy se veía realmente preocupada.

— ¡Voy a máxima potencia Amy, estoy tan preocupado como tú! — Respondió Rotor con el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo lo más extendido que podía para reducir la fricción del viento al mínimo —. ¡Ya no estamos muy lejos! ¡Deben estar en algún lugar de estos bosques!

Sobrevolaron por encima de la copa de los arboles unos momentos hasta que una parcela les llamó la atención. Desde arriba pudieron atisbar la copa torcida de varios árboles.

— ¡Allí! — Exclamó Amy mientras apuntaba con el dedo hacia la zona.

— ¡Lo veo! — La morsa se desvió en esa dirección y aterrizó rápidamente en el suelo.

— ¡Sonic! ¡Tails! — gritó Amy asustada mientras salía corriendo. Rotor volteo para ver mejor y clavó la vista en el par de héroes que yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? — se preguntó Rotor mientras repasaba la zona con la vista para entender los detalles. Habían múltiples arboles casi caídos, a otros les faltaban importantes partes del tronco. El suelo estaba todo revuelto, había tierra e islotes de pastos arrancados por todas partes y múltiples huellas, algunas bastante profundas, lo que sugería una caída muy pesada por parte del cuerpo que las generó. Rotor las examinó más de cerca y ahogo un grito —. ¡Amy, se cruzaron con uno de los convoyes de la Dark Egg Legion!

— Eso es ridículo ¡Sonic y Tails son capaces de aplastar a esos tipos sin ni si quiera sudar! — replicó la eriza mientras levantaba la cabeza del erizo azul apoyándola sobre sus piernas y tratando de que reaccione.

— El problema no fueron los legionarios Amy… — la corrigió la morsa con preocupación — También hay huellas de quemaduras eléctricas y de un robot de la serie Metal…

— ¿Metal Knuckles? — preguntó con preocupación entendiendo repentinamente Amy.

— Y Lien-da. Parece que dieron con el grupo líder — terminó Rotor mientras pegaba un vistazo alrededor más en profundidad. Luego se acercó a donde estaba el par inconsciente—. Debemos llevarlos de nuevo a Nueva Mobotropolis para que se recuperen.

— Espero que no les haya pasado nada muy grave… — gimió la chica afligida. Dejó con cuidado la cabeza de Sonic nuevamente en el césped y se levantó para dar un rápido vistazo alrededor. Un detalle particular en la tierra llamó su atención y se acercó a investigar más de cerca. Rotor pudo ver como la chica se agachaba y miraba unos momentos el suelo donde podía verse una huella de tanque y luego la seguía con la cabeza hasta el horizonte. Amy se puso de pie nuevamente y volteó a ver a la morsa — Rotor, llévalos tu hasta el hospital. Yo voy a seguir esta huella para ver a donde me lleva.

— ¿Estás loca Amy? — La frenó Rotor preocupado — ¿Si Sonic y Tails no pudieron con ellos que te hace pensar que tu si podrás?

— No te preocupes, no pienso enfrentarlos — se explicó Amy con calma — necesitamos saber a dónde están montando campamento. Ya escuchaste el mensaje para los legionarios que capturamos, van a hacer noche en algún punto y mañana se reunirán con Eggman.

Rotor la miró unos momentos con el ceño fruncido. Amy le devolvió la mirada con total seguridad de sí misma —. Está bien — aceptó al final — Pero mantente fuera de la vista de esos tipos. Mantenme informado de tus avances y no dudes en pedir ayuda si lo necesitas.

— Eso no hace falta ni que lo pidas — respondió la eriza sonriendo satisfecha.

La morsa levantó al duo en sus brazos con la ayuda de Amy y luego levantó vuelo dejando a la chica sola en aquella parcela y con la noche acercándosele lentamente.

Amy clavó la mirada unos momentos en su compañero mientras se alejaba surcando los cielos con sus dos amigos. Estaba sumamente agobiada por el destino de ellos, sobretodo el de Sonic por quien sentía una profunda atracción no correspondida. La chica agitó levemente la cabeza para aclarar su mente y luego se volteó para observar las huellas de tanque que habían dejado detrás de si los legionarios. Hizo aparecer en su Piko Piko Hammer y se lo cargó al hombro mientras comenzaba a caminar siguiendo el camino descripto por el vehículo.

El sendero serpenteaba por el bosque esquivando grandes pedregones y árboles cuyos troncos tenían un diámetro importante. A los lados del mismo podían verse restos de vegetación más ligera que había sido arrancada para abrir el paso y acelerar la marcha del escuadrón. Era una marcha aburrida y a medida que avanzaba presurosamente el cielo se iba tiñendo de naranja para luego pasar a un amarillo azulado. Cuando el cielo ya se había tornado azul profundo Amy empezó a notar que la vegetación se iba haciendo más rala y menos abundante. En poco tiempo se encontró caminando a través de un suelo pedregoso. Pero ese no era su mayor problema: gracias a la oscuridad y las piedras ya casi no podía distinguir las huellas. Se detuvo unos momentos para intentar orientarse. Mientras estaba agachada tratando de definir la dirección correcta un pitido proveniente del reloj comunicador que llevaba llamó su atención. Amy se incorporó nuevamente y oprimió el control para abrir los canales de comunicación.

— Amy aquí, ¿qué ocurre? — preguntó al aparato.

— Amy, ¿cómo marcha tu búsqueda? ¿Estás bien? — la voz de Sally la inquirió a través del aparato. Estaba claramente preocupada.

— Seguí la huella hasta los alrededores de la zona montañosa cercana a los bosques — informó la eriza — estoy tratando de distinguir que camino tomaron pero creo que no deben de estar muy lejos ¿Cómo están Sonic y Tails?

— Ellos están bien. El doctor dice que son duros de roer, no es que sea noticia para nosotros claro. Están bastante magullados, pero nada grave. Recuperaron la conciencia hace tan solo unos minutos.

—Qué alivio… —dejó escapar más tranquila.

— Voy a enviar a Bunny y a Rotor para que te acompañen — agregó la princesa.

— Dile a Rotor que me rastree a través del comunicador entonces. Yo voy a seguir camino.

— Entendido — aceptó Sally — y Amy… cuídate ¿está bien?

—No te preocupes princesa, siempre lo hago — terminó la chica mientras cortaba la comunicación.

Amy dio un rápido vistazo en derredor y luego observó en profundidad los grandes colosos de roca que se perfilaban contra el cielo. Mientras sus ojos repasaban el contorno de los mismos en la oscuridad la chica notó que había un extraño resplandor emanando del valle entre dos de los cerros más cercanos. « !Los tengo! » pensó con emoción mientras se encaminaba en aquella dirección.

Tardó una media hora en alcanzar los alrededores del valle. La luna ya se alzaba por encima del horizonte mientras Amy se ocultaba en la oscuridad colindante detrás de las rocas para ver en detalle lo que había hallado: Un importante campamento Equidna en el fondo del valle. Pudo contar cerca de cien vehículos entre tanques y Hoverings y por lo menos cinco veces más Legionarios. Aparentemente el asentamiento estaba distribuido en una zona norte y una zona sur. En la zona norte, que era la que tenía más cercana, se hallaban los vehículos y equipamientos, mientras que en la zona sur se hallaba la sección que usaban para dormir y distraerse. Después de estudiar el lugar con detenimiento llegó a la conclusión de que sería mejor esperar a sus compañeros antes de decidir la acción a tomar. Justo cuando estaba preparándose para volverse un pequeño desmoronamiento y una maldición cerca de donde estaba llamaron su atención. Rápidamente se ocultó detrás de una roca antes de ser vista mientras un legionario que estaba haciendo una ronda de guardia se acercaba hasta el punto donde la chica estaba apostada. El equidna lanzaba continuos insultos contra la zona, el frio, el viento, básicamente todo el lugar lo fastidiaba. Estaba tan concentrado en sus quejidos que no notó a Amy al pasar al su lado y siguió camino a los tropezones entre las rocas. Sin poder creer su suerte la eriza se escabulló en silencio hacia el otro lado del cerro y comenzó a descender para esperar a sus compañeros en la oscuridad.

Lien-da estaba en su tienda revisando cuidadosamente el registro de Legionarios a su cargo para verificar por milésima vez el número y los nombres de los soldados capturados. No estaba preocupada por lo que estos pudieran decir ya que sabía que los Freedom fighters no usaban los métodos necesarios para quebrar a sus hombres. Pero lo que le quitaba el sueño era el hecho de perder gente a su cargo. Se supone que un líder debe proteger y liderar a sus hombres a la victoria. Si bien también sabía que las perdidas eran una cosa inevitable, el mantenerlas al mínimo también era parte de su trabajo. Mientras cambiaba la página del registro un legionario se acercó hasta la entrada de la carpa y saludo a la terrateniente de manera militar.

— Pido disculpas por la interrupción pero tenemos un inconveniente — informó firme y con voz potente el equidna.

— Si es nuevamente ese tipo pidiendo estupideces voy a… — comenzó a gruñir amenazadoramente.

— No es eso señora — la interrumpió el legionario —. El invitado informa que tenemos un intruso en el perímetro y…

—…Y qué mejor te apures a buscarlo porque casi seguro que atrás de él vienen más — culminó Krajil entrando detrás del soldado.

Lien-da le lanzó una mirada furibunda a su subordinado — ¡Creí haber dicho claramente que no quería a este tipo dando vueltas por el lugar! — le rugió mientras el equidna se quedaba clavado tieso en su lugar notablemente nervioso.

— No te enojes con el boludo este — la detuvo Krajil —. Estos tipos no podrían evitar que yo vaya a donde se me cante las bolas aunque lo intentaran — terminó mientras se encogía ligeramente de hombros.

La chica lo miró unos momentos en silencio. Luego le indicó con una seña de la mano a su subordinado que se calmara.

— ¿Entonces decís que hay un intruso en el perímetro? — Lo inquirió Lien-da — ¿cómo es que sabes eso?

— Sip. Ósea, no está precisamente en el perímetro; Está del otro lado del cerro norte —. Respondió el joven simulando mirarse las uñas a través del guantelete de acero de su traje — y lo sé porque lo detecté con mis sensores… o mejor dicho "la" detecté —. Krajil cambio el foco de atención en la chica inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en una mueca algo sobradora —. Y yo que vos muevo el culo como a la de ayer si querés que agarrarla represente una ventaja para vos, viteh.

Lien-da dudo unos momentos, pero luego se dirigió directamente al legionario que aguardaba aun de pie frente a la entrada —. Reuní a 20 hombres lo más rápido que puedas. Vamos a ir a investigar lo que dice este tipo.

El equidna la saludo marcialmente y girando sobre sus talones salió al trote ligero por el umbral.

— Espero que no estés jugando con nosotros, porque ya estoy hartándome de tus estupideces…

— Ya me lo vas a agradecer después — respondió con una media sonrisa algo burlona en su rostro — ¿vamos entonces? — terminó mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para dejarla ir primero.

Lien-da salió de la tienda seguida de cerca por Krajil y se fueron a reunir con las veinte unidades que la aguardaban afuera. Todos estaban listos y con fusil en mano. Con un gesto de la cabeza les indicó que la siguieran y juntos emprendieron la marcha. Salieron de los límites del campamento por el norte y treparon por la ladera sur del cerro mientras lo rodeaban simultáneamente. En poco tiempo estaban bajando por el otro lado. Apenas comenzaron el descenso los veintidós integrantes del grupo cambiaron el paso apresurado por uno sigiloso y avanzaron con las armas listas. En la base norte del cerro avistaron un extraño bulto. Lien-da lo analizó con la vista y logró discernir lo que parecía una cabeza. Aparentemente estaba de espaldas a ellos y observaba el firmamento mientras se balanceaba ligeramente en lo que le parecía un intento por aplacar sus nervios. Les hizo una seña a los legionarios y se dividieron en dos grupos que avanzaban cada uno por un flanco rodeando a la intrusa. Krajil sin embargo seguía avanzando de frente, pero ligeramente más atrás y con una mano apenas rozando su muslo derecho. En el momento que todos estuvieron en posición Lien-da se dispuso a hablar.

— ¡Hey! — Gritó altivamente — ¡Estas rodeada! ¡Colócate boca abajo contra el suelo o abriremos fuego!

La figura se quedó de piedra al escuchar el grito, y no se movió.

— ¿Es que acaso estas sorda? — Agregó con voz amenazadora — ¡te dije que te voltearas contra el piso!

Lien-da pudo ver como la chica levantaba lentamente algo que parecía un martillo en su mano derecha. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que iba a oponer resistencia y levantó la mano indicándoles a sus hombres que estuvieran listos para abrir fuego cuando les indicara. La intrusa levantó rápidamente el último tramo el martillo y se volteó en un parpadeo. Lien-da no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando todo ocurrió: mientras la chica se giraba para enfrentar a los legionarios un puñetazo propinado por un guantelete de acero la derribó lanzando su arma lejos.

— ¡Alto el fuego! — ordenó rápidamente al ver a Krajil parado al lado de la intrusa quien yacía aturdida en el suelo. Una sombra de decepción recorrió momentáneamente su rostro. Dispararle a alguien habría sido una buena forma de liberar su estrés.

— Me pareció más barato mi método que malgastar munición en una eriza rosa con un martillo bizarro — dijo Krajil desde donde estaba parado mientras se miraba los nudillos simulando egocentrismo de forma muy exagerada.

— ¿Eriza rosa? — Preguntó algo alarmada la equidna — ¡es una de los Freedom Fighters! — Exclamó al ver a Amy sentada en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza.

Los soldados rápidamente rodearon a la eriza apuntándole con sus fusiles mientras Lien-da la levantaba bruscamente del brazo y la ponía frente a ella.

— ¿Cómo diste con nuestro campamento? — La inquirió agresivamente mientras la sacudía por los hombros con brusquedad.

— Ugh… solo seguí las huellas que ustedes dejaron estúpidamente detrás… — respondió Amy aún algo aturdida pero tratando de sonar altiva —. ¡Y pronto el resto de mis compañeros van a llegar y les van a patear el trasero! — terminó sonriéndole a su captora.

— ¡Mierda! — gruñó la equidna mientras la soltaba empujándola contra el piso de nuevo.

Amy dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor estudiando a todos los mobianos que la rodeaban. Su vista de detuvo bruscamente en Krajil quien la saludo con la mano derecha en alto a la altura de la cabeza mientras mantenía la izquierda a sus espaldas y le sonreía con un extraño gesto chueco.

— ¡Debemos levantar campamento y movernos! — Ordenó repentinamente la terrateniente — la llevaremos como rehén en caso de que las cosas se descontrolen…

— Eso no les va a servir de nada — rebatió la eriza — ellos están siguiendo mi localización. Si yo voy con ustedes sabrán precisamente donde están.

— ¿cómo…? — comenzó a preguntar Lien-da, pero la interrumpió un pitido electrónico que provenía de la muñeca de la chica. Amy trató de ocultar su brazo pero la equidna lo agarró con violencia y lo levantó hasta la altura de su vista mientras Amy soltaba un gemido de dolor —. Un comunicador… — susurró por lo bajo para sí misma. Luego presionó el botón del costado.

— ¿Amy? — Inquirió una voz desde el pequeño aparato — ¿Amy me copias? Estamos a solo una hora de tu ubicación ¿Amy, me recibes?

Lien-da miró unos segundos el comunicador y luego se lo arrancó con violencia. Amy se agarró el brazo izquierdo a la altura de la muñeca mientras soltaba un grito de dolor.

— No les responderemos — informó la equidna — Con esta cosa deben estar consiguiendo su ubicación —. Pensó en destrozar el aparato y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza en la palma de su mano, pero casi instantáneamente cambió de idea. Si la señal desaparecía repentinamente era seguro que los demás investigaran su última locación. La chica se volteó para ver a sus soldados —. Necesito un voluntario para deshacerse de esta cosa. Debo advertirles, el que se ofrezca será capturado por el enemigo, pero nos dará la oportunidad de escapar con una rehén muy importante.

— Yo iré — se ofreció rápidamente uno de los legionarios — ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

— Toma este comunicador y comienza a caminar hacia el suroeste — le ordenó Lien-da — no te detengas ante nada hasta que el enemigo te haya alcanzado. Tampoco respondas ninguna de sus llamadas —. Le entregó el comunicador y el equidna se lo colocó en la muñeca — tu nombre es Nirke ¿Verdad? — El legionario asintió — Que tengas suerte Nirke…

Nirke ejecutó un saludo militar y sin perder ni un segundo extra salió al trote en dirección suroeste.

— No importa lo que intenten — exclamó Amy detrás de la chica — ¡Sonic vendrá a salvarme y les pateará el trasero al final!

— Cuento con ello niña — le respondió Lien-da con disgusto — Pero ahora que ganamos tiempo puedo tener listo a metal Knuckles… Además, no planeo tenerte como prisionera mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y a él? — preguntó la eriza refiriéndose a Krajil

— ¡Oh no! — Saltó Krajil — ¿Es que yo también soy un prisionero? ¡Creí que esto era la división ocultista de las niñas exploradoras!

Amy lo miró algo extrañada — Espera un momento, ¡Tú eres el que me derribó!

— Mierda, te debo haber pegado terrible trompada para que recién te estés dando cuenta — rió el chico

— ¿Entonces estas con ellos por tu voluntad? — la voz de Amy demostraba una mezcla de asombro y decepción

—Por el momento sí. Que querés que te diga… — explicó vagamente Krajil — Pero es una alianza temporal. No tengo intenciones de trabajar de manera permanente con alguien cuya nariz rivaliza con la de los judíos.

— ¡Basta de charlas! — Los interrumpió Lien-da — llévense a la chica y métanla dentro de una capsula para evitar que escape. En cuanto a ti — se volteó para quedar frente a Krajil — tenías razón, había una intrusa, sin embargo aún no quiero verte rondar por el campamento. Te vas a quedar en tu tienda mientras levantamos todo para trasladarnos hasta que se te informe ¿Entendido?

Krajil se llevó una mano a la frente bien extendida mientras ponía una expresión militar casi caricaturesca — ¡Si Señor Coronel Capitán Primero Don Almirante!

La chica solo dibujó una mueca de fastidió y dándose media vuelta se puso en camino de retorno a el campamento mientras los demás la empezaban a seguir.

Muchos kilómetros más lejos dos figuras surcan los negros cielos mobianos agiles y presurosos. Rotor y Bunny viajan a la máxima velocidad que sus equipos se lo permitían. Habían decidido viajar ellos dos dado que ambos podían volar y habían preferido que Sonic y Tails se recuperen de la batalla que habían sostenido contra Metal Knuckles. Rotor le hablaba con preocupación al comunicador que llevaba en la muñeca del brazo izquierdo sin recibir respuesta alguna.

— ¡Amy!, ¿me copias? — le repetía infructuosamente al aparato — ¡Amy!

— Es inútil Rotor —lo detuvo Bunny — ¿Crees que le haya ocurrido algo?

— Eso me temo… — Confesó la morsa afligido —Hace un rato comenzó a moverse nuevamente en dirección al suroeste sin detenerse. Quizás fue capturada…

— Deberíamos informarle a la princesa — propuso Bunny

Rotor negó con la cabeza — No aún. Esperemos a saber más antes de preocupar a Sally. Ya tiene suficientes cosas en su cabeza.

— Espero que sepas lo que haces cariño…

El dúo voló durante cerca de dos horas siguiendo el rastro de Amy. Fue un viaje sin escalas mientras los nervios y la preocupación los carcomía de a poco. Casi no intercambiaban palabras salvo para preguntarse la distancia que aun los separaba de su destino o que tan adentrados en la noche estaban.

A lo lejos una figura encapuchada avanzaba impasible en la noche. Nirke caminaba casi al trote con la respiración fuertemente agitada pero sin dejar que el cansancio le ganase. Sabía que debía ganar la mayor distancia posible antes de ser capturado y no iba a detenerse hasta que no lo obligaran. Un extraño zumbido a sus espaldas llamó su atención. No volteó a ver de qué se trataba, podía intuirlo: los compañeros de la eriza debían de estar acercándose. Tomo con firmeza su fusil de plasma y le quitó el seguro con la mano temblorosa sin dejar de caminar velozmente. El zumbido se iba acrecentando poco a poco. Nirke comenzó a sudar, los nervios se le mezclaban con el miedo haciendo que sintiese la fuerte necesidad de correr, alejarse de sus enemigos. Pero no lo hizo. De repente un grito lo sobresaltó. Giró sobre sí mismo de manera instintiva parándose frente a sus oponentes abriendo fuego a discreción. Frente a él dos estelas se dividieron en caminos opuestos dejándolo confundido por unos momentos. Mientras trataba de entender que era lo que ocurría sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza y lo siguiente que vio fue un vasto paisaje negro adornado con luces centellantes que bailaban frente a sus ojos. No sabía como pero había terminado boca abajo en el suelo y el fusil que era su única defensa había desaparecido de sus manos: había perdido en tan solo unos segundos.

Luego de propinarle una patada en la cabeza al legionario Bunny aterrizó a su lado mientras este se trataba de levantar algo mareado. Rotor se posó detrás de la coneja y entre ambos rodearon al equidna. La morsa observó el desierto a su alrededor, pero no había nadie más que ellos tres. Luego volvió a chequear su radar para verificar la señal de Amy y allí estaba, justo frente a ellos, sin embargo no era la eriza, si no el legionario.

—Amy no está aquí… — apuntó Rotor dirigiéndose a Bunny.

— Es una distracción… — razonó Bunny —. ¡solo querían ganar tiempo!

— ¡Debemos volver ahora mismo! — apresuró la morsa.

— Espera, ¿Qué hacemos con él? — preguntó la coneja mientras señalaba a Nirke que se estaba recuperando del golpe rápidamente.

— deberíamos revisarlo, debe tener el comunicador de Amy en algún sitio — propuso rotor.

El dúo se abalanzó sobre el legionario que comenzó a forcejear inútilmente contra sus captores hasta que Bunny logró arrancarle el pequeño aparato de la muñeca.

— ¡Aquí esta! — exclamó con jubiló una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos —. ¡Es el reloj comunicador de Amy! ¿Qué le hicieron a nuestra amiga? — Le inquirió a Nirke repentinamente — ¿dónde está Amy?

— La eriza rosa es nuestra prisionera ahora — respondió cortantemente el legionario —. ¡Hasta que nuestra matriarca decida cuál será su destino, ustedes no sabrán nada de ella!

—Es inútil — señaló Rotor — deberíamos volver al sitio donde estuvo esperando antes y empezar la búsqueda desde allí.

— ¿Vamos a dejar a este tipo aquí entonces? — dudó la coneja mientras miraba al legionario de soslayo.

— No podemos llevarlo con nosotros, sería peligroso — explicó la morsa —. Además, ya tenemos a algunos de sus compañeros como prisioneros, podemos ser indulgentes con uno.

Bunny miró con desconfianza a Nirke unos momentos mientras pensaba. Terminó soltando un resoplido de abatimiento.

— Bien, no veo otra forma de hacerlo sin perder demasiado tiempo — admitió de mala gana.

— Vámonos — finalizó Rotor mientras levantaba vuelo.

La coneja miró con desagrado una última vez al equidna y luego siguió a su compañero.

Nirke no podía creer su suerte. Si bien lo habían interceptado él había logrado cumplir su misión y había evitado ser capturado. El único problema con el que se tendría que enfrentar ahora era el de hallar el camino de regreso con la Dark Egg Legion. Supuso que lo más lógico sería volver hasta la cercanía de base de Robotnik y esperar a que el resto de sus compañeros apareciera. Busco forzando la vista en la oscuridad su fusil hasta que lo encontró varios metros delante de donde había caído. Levantó su arma y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su nuevo destino.

Un enorme desfile de equidnas, tanques y Hoverings adornaba un agitado río que serpenteaba a través de los bosques montañeses. Todos iban completamente callados, manteniendo un paso doble mientras forcejeaban contra las agua empapados hasta la cintura. Los tanques avanzaban despejando las corrientes al frente mientras los Hoverings guardaban la retaguardia flotando ligeramente al ras del cuerpo acuoso. En el techo del tanque que iba a la cabeza se podía ver a Lien-da dirigiendo en silencio a sus equidnas mientras que en la primera nave que encabezaba el grupo de Hoverings se podía avistar una enorme capsula prisión. La chica había enviado a Krajil con los soldados que cubrían la retaguardia para evitar tener que soportar sus continuas estupideces, ya había tenido suficiente estrés con todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos dos días. Con intenciones de despistar a cualquier Freedom Fighter que se dispusiera a seguir sus huellas había guiado a sus legionarios lo más sigilosamente posible por los bosques hasta que se toparon con el lecho del rio. En lugar de cruzarlo decidió liderar a sus tropas dos kilómetros rio arriba por en medio del cauce y así cubrir su rastro.

— Creo que esto ya debería ser suficiente — Informó la terrateniente al conductor del tanque —. Vamos a salir del rio con dirección al norte. Recuerden no destrozar la vegetación, no queremos llamar la atención —. Le hizo señas con la mano derecha a los tanques que venían detrás y el enorme convoy comenzó a desfilar fuera de las aguas hacia el norte adentrándose nuevamente en la espesura de los árboles.

— Continuaremos un par de kilómetros más y luego montaremos otro campamento. Allí veremos cómo recuperar a nuestros compañeros con la ayuda de nuestra invitada de honor — culminó mientras un media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro —. Quizás no necesitemos disparar ni una sola arma.

— ¿Pero que ocurrirá cuando Robotnik se entere de que capturamos a Amy? — preguntó el legionario que conducía el vehículo.

— No se enterará, de otro modo perderemos nuestra única oportunidad de negociación — culminó mientras su sonrisa desaparecía. Miró de reojo la capsula que servía de prisión para la eriza rosa —. Son mi responsabilidad después de todo, no voy a dejarlos en manos de esos imbéciles.

El ejército de legionarios continuó su marcha silenciosa adentrándose cada vez más en la oscuridad del bosque.


End file.
